homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102315 - Aliens Shm-Aliens
07:02 -- angryGardener AG began pestering clownfishCurator CC at 19:02 -- 07:02 AG: Hey, Kyle 07:02 CC: you 07:03 CC: you LIED?! 07:03 AG: What? 07:03 AG: I thought I told you that I lied 07:03 CC: i got proof last night, my aunt isn't involved with this at all 07:03 CC: why would you fuck with me like that? 07:04 AG: I told you I lied to you about that 07:04 AG: You were fucking with yourself 07:04 CC: alright, fine, point taken 07:05 CC: but for fuck's sake 07:05 CC: what else have you done that's just been you messing with me? 07:05 CC: how am i supposed to keep anything straight? 07:06 AG: I lied about Arch 07:06 AG: I just did wanna crush you with the cold, hard, SIMPLE truth 07:06 AG: didn't 07:08 AG: Is that so hard to understand? 07:08 AG: Or do you need to make one big conspiracy about it? 07:08 CC: where the hell is this coming from? 07:09 CC: i've always been like this, you know that 07:09 CC: is that what this whole thing was, you getting fed up with my theories? 07:10 AG: The game? 07:10 AG: The aliens? 07:10 AG: I don't know if any of this is real 07:12 CC: i don't either 07:12 AG: I'm sorry I lied to you 07:13 AG: I'm sorry that you had to get dragged into this 07:14 CC: it's 07:14 CC: don't worry about it 07:14 CC: i signed up for the beta today 07:15 AG: So you're still going to play the game? 07:16 CC: yeah 07:16 CC: i decided jack's a human, just a weird one 07:17 CC: not sure about lila or arch 07:17 AG: Does this change anything between us? 07:18 CC: i mean, uh 07:18 CC: i won't ramble on so much if that's what you want 07:18 AG: No, I don't mind the rambling 07:19 AG: It's the fact that you never listen to the simple answers 07:19 AG: That's what bothers me 07:19 CC: oh 07:20 CC: well, uh 07:20 CC: i can try working on that, no promises though 07:20 AG: Thanks 07:20 CC: full disclosure though 07:21 AG: Anything you want from me? 07:21 CC: someone contacted me last night, they know about the game but they weren't on the list of handles you gave me 07:21 AG: Nyarla? 07:21 CC: that's the one, they did say they were talking to you 07:22 AG: They were 07:22 CC: said they were an alien? 07:22 CC: not what they told me 07:22 CC: towards the end of our conversation they admitted they were a roleplayer 07:23 AG: I think they were humoring you 07:23 CC: also they've got a thing for bees apparently 07:23 CC: nah 07:23 CC: well, uh 07:23 CC: i'll accept that possibility 07:23 CC: and think about it 07:25 AG: Wait, how'd they contact us? 07:26 CC: that's a good question, good 07:26 CC: that's part of why i'm thinking they're not a real alien 07:26 CC: how would they even get pesterchum? 07:26 AG: And for that matter, how do they know about SBURB? 07:27 CC: i have some ideas on that actually, they 07:27 CC: wait, no, no 07:28 CC: the "simplest" explanation would probably involve arch 07:28 AG: Wait, did Nyarla tell you anything about the game? 07:29 CC: not much, only that they think it'll summon meteors or some shit 07:30 CC: we're talking actual meteors by the way, not in-game or anything 07:32 AG: Holy shit 07:32 AG: If this guy is for real, then we're fucked 07:33 CC: not only that, but according to them then the world can't be saved, it's "doomed" 07:33 CC: kind of a grim roleplaying scenario if you ask me 07:33 CC: each to their own, though 07:35 AG: There's no way to save it? 07:35 CC: not in their scenario, nope 07:36 AG: That's kinda fucked up 07:36 CC: so i guess everyone would get killed off or something 07:36 AG: wow 07:36 CC: yeah, i don't understand how they come up with these scenarios 07:37 CC: way too farfetched if you ask me 07:37 AG: Yeah 07:41 CC: alright, so 07:42 AG: I don't think I like Nyarla anymore 07:42 CC: how come? 07:42 AG: The scenario just seems really fucked up 07:43 CC: yeah, it is 07:44 AG: I mean, seriously, the death of the Earth 07:44 CC: wait, so we're agreeing then? 07:44 CC: that there's no way this kid is actually an alien? 07:44 AG: Yeah 07:44 AG: I guess so 07:44 CC: alright, good to hear 07:45 CC: i mean they don't even know what technetium is 07:45 AG: I don't even know what technetium is 07:46 CC: next thing you know they'll be telling us they've never heard of plate tectonics interfering with galactic orbits 07:46 AG: Yeah 07:46 CC: and that's what most humans would say 07:47 AG: But we should still be careful, even if this guy is a human, he could be a scammer 07:48 CC: yeah, i'm being careful 07:48 CC: not giving him any info 07:48 CC: the beta's getting delivered somewhere else, i'll have to go out for a day to grab it and bring it home 07:49 AG: Where is it being delivered? 07:49 CC: it's addressed to a Kale Cyrter a couple towns over 07:49 AG: Well, I should go 07:49 CC: this kid's weird, i don't want to give them a way of getting my address 07:50 CC: alright 07:50 CC: talk to you later buddy 07:50 AG: Later Kyle 07:50 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 19:50 -- Category:Mike Category:Kyle